


Lucky Findin'

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chance Meetings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A worgen finds something curious on his weekly rounds,
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Lucky Findin'

Edric did his daily run through the reserve, he did so routinely every week since the war had ended, he'd been given the plot of land. He was walking through uneventfully, he'd known this particular plot of land like the back of his hand. From far he would of spotted a figure on the ground, he readied his spear as he came closer to the person, poachers had entrenched his lands more and more in recent times. To his surprised the figure turn out to be a woman, she would seem heavily injured, her leather armor clawed. Her skin of a light blue, a bruise was left on her face. Ed would hear a branch cracking behind him, "Who goes there?", he would yell out. As he would turn, a large bear stood in front of him, roaring loudly. "Get out of here!" He prepared his spear, ready to launch it at the large animal, in turn it would stand tall, challenging the intruder in front of him. The two stood there in a stalemate, waiting for the other to make a move, the bear finally growling before it would step back slowly, bowing it's head down. Edric did not know what to do with the elf he'd just rescued, he certainly could not leave her, not in her condition at least. He picked her up, carrying her all the way to his hut.

\- 

Meli woke up, her eyes opening slowly, she did not recognize where she was, a faint orange light filling the hut, flickering as it originated from a small fire in the corner. The hut was fairly spacious, the ground covered in some kind of rug, a main pole with carved out motifs acting as a main support. She would slowly panic as she would come to consciousness, her surroundings appearing more and more hostile to her. She'd notice her torn armor discarded to the side, a Worgen laid down on the ground next to it. His skin was of a deep blue, a scar stretched across his back. "What did you do to me!" she would say in a stern voice, sitting up abruptly. The Worgen jumped getting up as he would face her. "Aye, don' be worried, I didn't do anythin' shady miss" his common seemed broken but readable. "I saved ya from a bear, ye been sleepin' for three days, I'm glad you woke up." She would sigh from relief, taking a more relaxed pose as she covered more of herself up in the sheets. "Thank you, sir, I'm Meli." The worgen nodded "I'm Edric, you can call me Ed for short. You should really get some food." He would pour her some stew as they would both eat, he could not help himself but to look at the beauty sitting in front of him, she was clothed in a white undershirt and small shorts, he horns would curl back slightly before pointing up. She had healed quite well thanks to his medicine, her bruises no longer visible. She would smile at him “You know, I think you're a really sweet guy for helping me, you're nothing like they told us Worgen were”. Ed would smile back “Aye, I'm afraid that don be the case for all of us, just doing what's right. It's already dark out, I think you should stay for the night at least.” She seemed pleased to hear that from him, as she finished the rest of her meal she'd sit down next to him, the cold air from the outside creeping ever so slightly inside as she would feel his warm body. “I-I don't want you to sleep on the ground tonight as well, I'd feel too bad.” The Worgen would sit a bit more square as she'd sit down next to her, “Aye, it wasn't too bad I'm just glad you're alright.”, he'd grab the nearby sheets covering her in them. She looked up at him, keeping the blanket around her as she wrapped her arms around him, he comforted her, she enjoyed his warmth. Edric would in turn wrap his arms around her as they both snuggled into each other, enjoying her company as he'd lived in solitude for a very long time. "Ye know I'm not a very good guy I don some bad thing ye know." She'd look up at him her head against his chest, "I have a feeling you did what you though was right, you didn't have to save me back there.".

They both stared into each other's eyes, she into his dark brown eyes and him into her bright eyes, only the crackling fire to be hear as they peered into each other. They both brought their head closer, their lips locking as they kissed, their tongues swirling together as she would lay on her back, pulling him on top of her. Her hands ran along his muscled chest as they continued kissing. He would have one hand her her waist as his other hand ran across her body. He moved to gently kiss her neck, gently nibbling on the sensitive skin. He would lift her undershirt as she giggled lifting her arms up as the shirt came off, moving in to kiss him once more. His hand would rub up and down her groin over her shorts. Her hips would follow his movement, Her hand would move to his pants as she would rub the growing buldge, the outline clearly visible through the pants. They would both moan softly her hand slipping into his pants grasping the thick shaft stroking it as she felt it harden in her hand. Her other hand releasing him, undoing the button as the hard member would now point at her, He'd bring his hands to her shorts sliding them off her legs, He place one of his hands on her back another one on her rear lifting her up with ease as he would bring her up standing holding her over his member. She would gasp as he did so to her suprise, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist as her would lower her onto his lenght, she wiggled her hips wanting him inside of her. She moaned as the thick member slowly filled her, inching deeper and deeper inside of her as she felt his warm hard cock inside. He would rock his hips starting with very slow long movements, nearly pulling out with each thrust. She moaned with each of his thrust as she tightened around him with everytime he'd hilt himself inside of her. He would slowly speed up, his thrust getting harder and faster as he seemed to go even deeper inside of her. Her back against the central pole. She would moan louder and louder as both of their hips would meet, the structure shaking more and more as her moans would echo into the wild. Both of them kissing wildly. He would pull out as they would get on the ground, she would get on her fours shaking her rear at him as he placed himself behind her, rubbing the head of his shaft up and down her slit, finally sliding himself with ease inside of her wet pussy. She would tighten once more against him as she would cum around him, her head shooting back as she would let the Worgen take her. His hands bringing her back as their hips would meet over and over, slapping against each other with each of his thrusts. He kissed her as he kept his pace, his fingers playing with her nipples. She would feel his hard cock throbbing inside of her as she felt his cock fill her over and over. He'd finally pull her against him, his cock twitching inside of her as he climaxed, each of his throbs sending a thick strand of his seed inside of her, his hips trying to push deeper inside of her each time. She would look back a him smiling, as they would both lay down, her back against him as she slept in his embrace. In the end, both of them sleeping on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
